When Stars Fall Down
by qkslvr
Summary: Saihitei was a man who looked for success, fame and fortune. Will he find it in a place called "Hollywood"?


**Disclaimer: **no nothing.****

**Warnings: **none yet.****

**Notes: **I saw MIB2 last week. I like the first one better. I really should stop starting new stories. Right now I have about…more than five pending. But, can't help it. So, anyway…****

**When Stars Fall Down**

The door opened slowly and a silhouette of a person walked in. Fumbling for the switches, the figure dropped his bag on the floor and sat on the couch.

"Ouch!"

Standing up abruptly, Saihitei Seishuku turned to look at his roommate lying on the couch, rubbing his head with one hand and holding a book with the other.

"Oh, Taka. Sorry."

"How'd it go?"

A sigh. "Damn it."

Smirk. "That bad, huh?"

Long, slender fingers ran along silky brown hair. Another sigh and Saihitei took off his coat and sat down. "I've looked all over. Nothing. Not one single thing."

Taka looked over to his roommate's direction. "Maybe tomorrow will be better. Get some rest. You look tired."

Saihitei sighed again and leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. "That's what you said last night. And the night before. I don't get it. Why do I keep getting nothing? Is there something wrong with me?"

Taka placed his book on the center table and shifted so he was facing the brown-haired man. "Nothing's wrong with you. Maybe you just have to keep looking until you find the right one. C'mon man, chin up. Tomorrow's another day!"

Saihitei opened his eyes and regarded the teal-haired man quizzically, "Tomorrow's another day? Where the hell do you get these sayings anyway?"

Taka laughed, his eyes illuminated in the only lamp that lit the place. "Idiot. Go to bed. I'm sure you'll find a good one tomorrow. Besides, you're given all these trials because He knows you can overcome them unscathed."

Saihitei paused from picking up his bag on the floor and sent a glance in his friend's direction, "You make me worry sometimes, you know."

*****

"Yo, Sai! Wake up! I'm going!"

Wincing at the sound, Saihitei rubbed his hands over his eyes and angled his head to the door. Taka's pounding made some of the paint fall off. "Yeah. I'm awake."

"Okay. Breakfast's on the stove. Lock the door on your way out." He heard some more shuffling from the other side of the wall, before he finally heard the *thud* of the door as it closed.

Sitting up slowly, he ran his hands along his hair and yawned. New day, new hope. Or so Taka says. 

Doing some minor stretches, he slid off of the bed and did several push-ups. When he finished, he climbed on the bed again and just lied there.__

Staring at the ceiling, he thought of his present state. It's been almost a year since he moved to Los Angeles with Taka. They just graduated from college and when Taka told him he's moving to California after their graduation, he decided to just come with and attempt to start a life.

This was not the life he expected.

Sitting up, he eyed his room with distaste. It was small and dingy. The white paint—now between off-white and beige—was cracked and peeling off. There was a trail of rainwater running along the corners. At night, he could hear every single movement from the apartment above, and if the people from upstairs jumped just a bit—which they do, as he discovered that the room above his was a kid's room—he could expect to be soon covered in dust and cracked paint and cobwebs. The city was just outside his window, and pollution was the only air he breathes.

When he came here, he was looking for a new life. A new, successful life. He wanted to be an actor, but so far, all he had were two measly commercials and some extra jobs. He can't even hold a job long enough to save up money for new clothes since in almost all of his auditions, the director would tell him he "looks good, but a bit too poor." It wasn't even his fault that he doesn't have a decent paying job. His first one as a carpenter lasted only for about two months since they've done the house in that amount of time. His next job as a janitor didn't work out as well after the company got closed down. Then, he got a job delivering mail inside an office, but that was short-lived, too, since he kept delivering the wrong mail. Now, he was working as waiter at a little restaurant, but he felt like leaving it as well, since the girls at the counter kept flirting with him. That and he kept pouring coffee over people.

He closed his eyes and sighed. This was_ definitely _not the life he expected after college. Looking over at the little clock at his bedside, he groaned when he saw the time: 8:23. He had to be at work by 8:50 to start his nine o'clock shift. Getting up, he grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, he was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a yellow shirt. Like what Taka said, he found breakfast on the stove. Morning's menu: egg. They didn't even have enough money to buy cereals or even bread to accompany the egg. A startling contrast to the pancakes and bacon he was used to at home, he ate the egg and washed it down with gallons of water. His payday won't be until next Friday and it was only Wednesday so he had to watch how he spends his money. And saving money meant he either had to starve himself, or deceive his body that he was full by drinking lots of water.

At exactly eight forty-five, he was walking across the street to his work. Craning his head left and right, he started walking and looked at the restaurant he worked for. It was small, but had good food. They serve good, but cheap meals, so their usual customers were from the flower shop two stores down. But, as cheap as their food was, he still didn't have enough money to buy himself a decent meal.

"Hey, ya gonna stand out there all day? Get yer cute li'l ass in here an' start yar shift. I'm fuckin' tired."

"Good morning to you, too, Ivy."

He walked in and changed into his work clothes. Time to start the day.

**AN: **Sorry if the story's kinda progressing too slowly. I'm still not sure what to do with the next events.


End file.
